In, for example, a lever type electrical connector, of the kind which allows a pair of connectors to be fitted together by means of a cam and corresponding rotation of a lever, a latching device is provided for retaining the lever in a closed position.
As shown in FIG. 8 of this specification, a prior latching device has a resin or plastic moulded lever 1 comprising a cantilevered latching member 2, a protrusion 3 formed on the outer face of the latching member 2; and a cover 4 corresponding to the lever 1 and with a stopping hole 5 formed thereon. When the lever 1 reaches the closed position of FIG. 8, the latching member 2 bends resiliently, and the protrusion 3 fits in the hole 5. Consequently, the removal of the lever 1 from the cover 4 is controlled, the lever 1 being resiliently retained. In order to release the latch, a release member 6 located on the anterior end of the latching member 2 is pressed downwards. This causes the latching member 2 to bend, resulting in the protrusion 3 separating from the stopping hole 5 and allowing the lever 1 to be moved to the open position. As shown in FIG. 9, in the latched position, a latching face 3A of the protrusion 3 is diagonally angled with respect to the exterior face of the latching member 2. Accordingly the protrusion 3 engages the stopping hole 5 firmly, resulting in an increase in reliability of the locking operation. Such a latching arrangement is very well known.
In the conventional latching device, the inclined latching face 3A is moulded integrally. However the lever cannot easily be removed from a mould tool because of the acute angle between the latching face 3A and the upstanding release member 6. Accordingly a hole 7 must be provided for a movable mould insert, and this substantially increases the cost of the mould tool and the moulding time. Furthermore the hole 7 weakens the release member 6 which consequently must be made wider or thicker than is necessary for function.
FIG. 10 illustrates the mould tool insert 8 which must be inserted in the direction of arrow 9 and withdrawn before the lever can be removed from the mould.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above circumstances into account, and aims to maintain and improve the strength of the operating member.